


White Christmas

by QueenOfGames1



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: #whiteChristmas #short story., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGames1/pseuds/QueenOfGames1
Summary: You are trying to find the courage words to tell you christmas date that you don’t like him and break it off, until you do find them and find the romance that you've been dying to have and that romance is with your childhood friend Wooyoung.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/You





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting this story hope u guys enjoy and also I'm working on a royalty story so hope u like it.

I was sitting there eating my dinner slowly, looking around thinking this isn’t me, I am not like other girls who want jewelry, expensive gifts or a guy who only wants you and throws you out. I want to earn things that I put my hard work, and dedication into the work I do, will there be one guy I care about and is my best friend wooyoung. He values me for who I am and I couldn’t be happier in my heart for the first time I know what love is, until I was brought back from my own thoughts to now.

“How you like your food, did they cook it right. Because I could tell them to-”

“No is fine, Just that I haven’t eaten this kind of food. I’m just not used to it.” He looked at me with those eyes like “I did this for you.” but until he said something before taking a sip of his red sweet wine. “You’ll get used to it, it's a matter of time.” “what about I don’t want to give it time, I don’t want this. This is not me, you can’t change people from one day to another. I’m sorry but I have to leave.”

I grabbed my coat and put it on, then grabbed my bag. Finally told him those encouraging words I've been dying to tell him for all these years.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am honored. But I don’t like you, better yet I never did love ya.” 

He put his fork down and looked at me as if he was hurt and angry at the same moment. Then he told me to leave by raising his voice. 

“LEAVE THAN! WHO CARES! But if you think that Wooyoung will like you, you're dead wrong.” “at least he’s a man, then you ever will be. And good day.” I got up and walked out with my head held up high, then while I was walking. I was thinking about WooYoung, how I miss he’s smiles and laughs. Also our day from ice skating.  
But what if I fall on my butt wooyoung.”  
“Then I will be there to catch you Y/N, trust me, trust on your cute friend.” 

“Wooyoung…, come on Y/N shoot him a text message.” I sigh and smile while pulling out my phone and find him in my contacts and send him messages.

“Hey, good evening, what are you doing?”

“Hey Y/N, and I’m just with the guys hanging out before opening the christmas present.” 

I smiled and told him. 

“I walked out from my dinner date, I’m at the park where we ice skated. Can you come or I could walk to your guy’s apartment.”

“no , I'm going over there right now. Stay right there Y/N” 

I smiled and put my phone away then the wind started to blow cold and cover myself up the best i could. I closed my eyes, then felt someone petting my hair and adding more weight until I opened my eyes and saw him starting out on the horizon. 

“Hey sleeping beauty, it's okay that you want to cry. Let it out we all need to cry sometimes.”

I cried while hugging him tightly, a desperate hug.

“I broke it off. I never liked him and never will. I didn’t look at him, just stood closer to him to have that comfort that I wanted for so long from Wooyoung. But I knew he was looking at the children ice skating, laughing and enjoying their time. 

“I remember how I taught you how to ice skate. But you know Y/N, I thought I was gonna lose you forever. Good thing I didn't because if I ever saw you in the arms of a different man I would have blamed myself. Come I know a cafe that sells great hot chocolate and cocoa bombs.” He smiled while having his hand extended out waiting for me to reach it. Then when I grabbed his hand we both locked our fingers together and paid for the hot chocolates and cocoa bombs. But before we left I took off my earrings and gave them to the young lady behind the counter. And I finally heard those three words coming out from his mouth. 

“I love you Y/n, my christmas angel. I won’t leave your side.”

“I love you too Wooyoung, thank you. Thank you for being here with me.”


End file.
